Secure Sockets Layer Virtual Private Network (SSL VPN) technology allows users to establish a secure, remote access session to a network resource from virtually any Internet-connected web browser. In addition to the security provided by SSL VPN technology, web browsers may have, among other things, cross-domain access control policy settings. However, existing SSL VPN architectures may map all domains into one domain when a web browser loads a web page. For example, the domains of resources in a network may be mapped to one domain (e.g., a SSL gateway domain). As a result, client-side cross-domain access control policies may be bypassed at the web browser of a client terminal.